Scents
by FrostyFingers
Summary: What is it about scents? About loving another human being's scent so much you are actually getting addicted to it... A Lizzington fic


AN: I imagine James Spader being someone who smells really, really good sooo this is just me being all crazy again... A huge THANK YOU goes out to jackandsamforever. You rock, girl!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or any of the characters on the show

The Blacklist

Scents

He had been gone for several months now. Several months without even so much as a phone call from him. They had departed on non-speaking terms, which was probably the reason he hadn't called. She had slapped him back then. She had slapped his right cheek as hard as she could because he had been an insensitive bastard again. She had slapped him and then told him to go to hell.

If he had wanted to talk to her or to try and stop her from leaving, he hadn't made a real effort. She hadn't seen him since, and she was starting to worry that maybe he would never come back. After all, she had told him to stay away. She let her face fall into her hands, which were propped up on the kitchen island, and let out a groan. Sometimes she really hated herself.

"Headache, sweetheart?"

It couldn't be...

Liz turned and stood up from the bar stool at the same time and hurried towards him. The always immaculate and so very handsome bastard took an unconscious step back. Not even a second later he had his arms full of her. She was hugging him tightly around the neck. Not tight enough to make it difficult to breathe, but close. Red chuckled and put his own arms around her midriff, enveloping her in his strong arms.

"And here I thought you would slap me again," he joked, his thumbs running up and down her spine.

They stood like that for some time; both relishing in the fact that they were able to hold each other. He felt her nose brushing the juncture of his neck and shoulder, where she took a couple of deep breaths; the air tickling his skin.

"Are you sniffing me?" He asked.

He felt her stiffen instantly. "No..."

Red smiled and tightened his arms around her and pressed a kiss into her hair. "I missed you too, sweetheart."

Liz relaxed and melted further into him, actually letting herself play with the soft hair at the back of his head. She had wanted to do that for so long.

She rather felt than heard the soft moan he released at her touch. Her most favorite criminal nuzzled his nose into her hair and relished in her ministrations. Liz pressed a soft kiss against the scar she had given him all those months ago. The thought of hurting him, of having his blood on her hands, of anyone having his blood on their hands was something that hurt her to think about. Liz pulled her head back a little and saw that his eyes were closed. Before he could open them. and before she lost her nerve, she leaned in and kissed him gently. It was just a quick pressing of mouth against mouth, but she didn't miss just how soft his lips were. His eyelids fluttered open, his green eyes instantly searching her blue ones.

His expression was a mixture of confusion and something she couldn't quite interpret. Liz opened her mouth, but no words would come, so she closed it again only to re-open it again, thinking to herself that she must look like a fish. "I don't... I..."

He searched her eyes and apparently found what he was looking for, because the next thing she knew he was pulling her against him, crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Liz was shocked momentarily, but then returned the kiss and gradually steered them towards the couch. As the back of his knees hit the sofa, Red quickly sat and pulled her right with him; never breaking the kiss as he settled her on his lap. When Liz tried to move to sit in a more comfortable position, she heard him groan and could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against her.

"Lizzie..." He moaned her name against her lips, which involuntarily made her hips jerk forward, drawing moans from both of them. Red let his hands gently travel over her back, trying to calm them both, not wanting to rush this. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I _was_ sniffing you," she confessed a little sheepishly.

He grinned at her, loving that she was apparently as fond of his scent as he was of hers. "You can sniff me anytime, sweetheart."


End file.
